Oichi Onihime
Introduction .Oichi Onihime is a alternate universe character who is the daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Shion of the Land of Demons. Oichi has spent her entire life both being trained to be the next priestess of Demons and sneaking out her home to become a great Ninja like her father. The peace in her childhood has caused her to get bored with her life in the temple and caused her to regularly sneak out and go on adventures. Her fearless spirit becomes her downfall when she makes a foolish wish. Appearance Oichi does not like to wear traditional Japanese clothing and as a result can be seen most of the time in modern clothing. She wears a white long selves sweater, a pair of faded blue jeans, Long leather boots that go up to her knee and a blue and white scarf. Her blonde hair runs down from the top of her head and stops at her ankles. When she is in battle she usually wraps it up into a single long braid. Outside of battle she lets it bounce around elegantly. Personality Oichi has a very tomboyish personality. She prefers to think of herself as one of the guys and as a child she would go out bug hunting with the boys. Like her mother she suffered from loneliness due to other children being afraid of her prophetic abilities. However she found a single friend as a child. A young boy by the name of Onigumo Asakura. The two became close friends despite Onigumo being a bit weird. With one strong friendship and a mother who loved her Oichi grew up cheerful and full of life. Her powers kept her on the bad side of most commoners, but the love given to her by her family was more than enough for her. Following in her father's foot steps Oichi had a strong love for adventure, combat, and ramen. Unlike her father Oichi is a bit of a blood knight. She likes to get into fights and she loves the fight itself. After a fight she feels jumpy and agitated wanting to get back in and go another round. This trait is the result of her friendship with Onigumo, who response to most problems is to beat it into submission or go around it. If part A won't work then he moves to part B. Backstory Oichi was born the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and the priestess Shion. The young maiden was destined to take over her mother's job as priestess of the Land of Demons and watch over the land as it's protector. However this job is a solitary post and her father Naruto was a ninja of the Leaf Village. During most of Shion's life her father was not around. He was either doing work as a Shinobi or simply unable to make the long trip before his next job. To be honest Oichi's mother perfected it this way as when Naruto was around she could not focus on her duties. As a result of all this Oichi grew up valuing her father's visits. Ever time he came home she would wrap herself around his leg and would not let go till it was time to leave. There time was well spent. Naruto would share with her stories of his exploits, Ninja techniques, which her mother would and could not teach, and words of the outside. Naturally this brewed wanderlust inside of the young girl who was unable to leave the protection of her palace. Oichi always dreamed of traveling the world and seeing all the great sights within. As Oichi grew up her powers started to manifest. The maiden started to predict the deaths of people around her, just like her mother, and began to get a terrible nick name for it, The Little Shinigami. This made life difficult for her. Parents told there children to avoid her and people stopped speaking to her. The only person she had to talk to was her mother, till the day she meet Onigumo. Onigumo was the son of a mercenary who was always mediocre. The man had dreams of greatness, but he had no talent, nor did he have the will power to work through his struggles. As a result he pored all his hopes and dreams onto his son. He would spend every waking moment of his life dedicated to making his son a strong fighting. As a result Onigumo became mute toward violence. He was also trained to hide his emotions and trained intensely to bleed them out. As a result of this Onigumo became a bland person and known to be dangerous. One day when he was taking a break in the local park Onigumo accidentally ran into Orochi. The maiden threw him a ball and expected him to run away. Instead Onigumo threw it back, which prompted her to toss the ball back in excitement. This caused Onigumo to throw it back harder and a friendship was born. Onigumo, who never showed emotions, and Oichi who showed to much emotions became a double edge sword. When they both found time they would hang out and cause mischief around the city. When Onigumo began to take on jobs Oichi would tag along to make sure her friend would make it though them alive. This caused no end of trouble for the servants of the temple. Eventually Naruto caught wind of this and made a bold move to repair the problem. From his point of view he saw her rebellious nature as a result of her being in the temple all the time. So for three months Oichi was suppose to move to the leaf village and stay with her father. This move separated the two and made the friendship relation between them turn into a pen pal relation. Eventually however Onigumo ended up making a visit to the Hidden Leaf Village, where he brought the monkey's paw, which ruined Oichi's life. Abilities Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Ninja Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:LordNoodleXIV